cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Legion-Valhalla War
Events Leading To War Jack8377 and Doland were accused of spying on Valhalla for The Legion. The Legion responded to the accusations and evidences with logs of a pre-accusation conversation in which Legion leadership condemned and ejected Doland from the Legion upon finding out his activities. The negative public response to the logs, which seemed strangely well-worded, led to declarations of war from Valhalla and her allies. Sides Align Prior to the August 6 update, Valhalla declared war, followed quickly by GOONS, \m/, TPF and Golden Sabres. Genmay declared war shortly after update, but was not assigned targets and therefore its declaration can be considered more of a statement of support than an intention to actively engage in hostilities. Long-time Legion ally, The Orange Defense Network, declared neutrality in the conflict that same night, citing Legion's request that ODN save itself from destruction on Legion's behalf. Additionally, ODN's conflicting with GOONS provided ample legal precedent for its neutrality. Midday on August 6, GMDG announced its intention to "go down swinging" and declared war on The Initiative. The GMDG's original declaration made no mention of The Legion in either the positive nor the negative. Imperial Gashira asserts that he had made a mistake while typing and had to edit the DoW quick before the thread got too many hits. Gashira, indulging many complaints about the DoW, wrote a revised DoW, which explained the GMDG's position more clearly. Though the Global Order of Darkness did not post an official declaration, GOD members proceeded to attack GMDG members. NATO also declared war on the GMDG in the GMDG's DoW thread. On 7 August, the Tactical Alliance Command, a small alliance, and the Avenguard Crusade made an official declaration of war on GMDG. The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance also made an official declaration of war on Legion. Events Surrounding The War August 6, 2007: Legion members scramble to enter peace mode before being attacked. Stragglers are quickly declared on and many are sent into anarchy. August 7, 2007: Rogue attempts to spread the war to more alliances fail. Invicta remains neutral in the conflict despite attacks by Swannzie of Babel, whose motives and accomplices were unknown. -Ex Legion member, Colt1945, abandons The Legion and is accepted by \m/. Colt publicly reveals the survival plans of Legion. August 7, 2007: Valhalla announces peace terms for individual nations of The Legion who wish to leave the conflict. August 10, 2007: The Initiative agrees to a Cessation of Hostilities. Valhalla had yet to sign, however. August 11, 2007: The Golden Sabres agree to a Cessation of Hostilities August 13, 2007: Legion is down approximately 1.7 million total nation strength; Valhalla is up approximately 100,000. August 14, 2007: Legion and Valhalla agree to terms, war ends September 10, 2007: GOONS apologize to the Legion for participating in the war. June 27, 2008: Jonathon Brookbank, former GGA Triumvir, releases logs of discussions before and during the war. Peace Terms Between Legion & Valhalla #Legion will pay reparations to Valhalla in the amount of $40 million. #The Legion will assist Valhalla in getting a Senate seat in every Purple Team senate election. #The Legion apologizes for its government accepting information from Jack8377 over a three-week period, and for Doland's attempts to spy on Valhalla. We should have brought it to Valhalla’s attention as soon as we (the government) knew about it, and we didn’t. Sorry about that. #There shall exist between the Legion and Valhalla a NAP for 1 month. After that time, the NAP will be subject to extension pending the compliance with these terms and membership behavior. Also, in the same post: Between Legion & Initiative alliances #Effective immediately, all signatory alliance nations shall offer peace or accept any peace offers delivered. #A state of general peace shall be recognized amongst the signatory alliances. #A payment of 4500 technology, or a cash equivalent at the rate of 1.2 million per 50 tech, must be made by the Legion to the alliances of \m/, Genmay, GOONS, MCXA, and TPF. All payments must be made by the Legion within thirty days of receiving payment lists from these Initiative alliances. #The signatory alliances agree to co-operate to help the Legion achieve a greater peace with all other parties. #Aggressive declarations of war by the Legion shall immediately render this document null and void. Between Legion & Golden Sabres Youse guys send us peace, we send you peace, and we will be made in the shade lemonade. Alternative Names Dove War is frequently used in reference to this conflict. Additionally, names such as The Purple Purge and various other similar derivatives are occasionally used. Declarations & Important Links General Links War Thread Index War Statistics Thread War Propaganda Thread Accused spy Jack8377 presents his side of the story Legion apologizes and expels Doland FAN supports their "allies" in the conflict but don't clarify who their allies are. An Apology from GOONS Declarations of War Valhalla DoW against Legion \m/ DoW against Legion GOONS DoW against Legion Golden Sabres DoW against Legion TPF DoW against Legion Genmay DoW against Legion GMDG DoW against WUT NATO DoW against GMDG TAC DoW against GMDG Avenguard Crusade DoW against GMDG MCXA DoW against Legion Peace Terms & Agreements Valhalla's Terms of Surrender for Legion Nations Golden Sabre's "Terms" of Surrender for Legion GMDG disbands. The Initiative agrees to a cessation of hostilities Golden Sabres agree to a cessation of hostilities Legion surrenders to Valhalla Declarations of Support for Legion GMDG DoW on WUT/Valhalla Declarations of Support for Valhalla and WUT TOP declare support IRON declare support OFS declare support CDS declare support NPO declare support NpO declare support NoV declare support GGA declare support GDA declare support SPAM declare support MCXA declare support TAC declare support GOD declare support The Shadowhood declare support NATO declare support TOOTLOCAHD declare support The Illuminati declare support WAPA declare support STA declare support Inc. declare support Declarations of Neutrality ODN declares neutrality PPF declares neutrality GPA declares neutrality GATO declares neutrality GOLD declares neutrality Admin Alliance declares neutrality FCC declares neutrality, with the caveat that they will honor MDPs if their partners become involved Category:Major Wars Category:Wars Category:The Legion Category:World Unity Treaty